Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~
|producer = Tsunku |Last = The☆Peace! 12th Single (2001) |Next = Souda! We're ALIVE 14th Single (2002) }} Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Mr.Moonlight 〜愛のビッグバンド〜; Mr. Moonlight ~Love's Big Band~) is Morning Musume's 13th single. It was released on October 31, 2001. It sold a total of 513,340 copies and reached number one on the Oricon Charts. This is the first single to feature fifth generation members Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa. "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" ranked as the #42 single for 2001. Tracklist #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #Popcorn Love! (ポップコーンラブ!) #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen (Debut): Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Single Information ;Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Brass Arrangement: Kobayashi Masahiro *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru ;Popcorn Love! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Kono Shin TV Performances *2001.10.21 MUSIX *2001.10.28 MUSIX *2001.10.28 Hello! Morning *2001.11.02 MUSIC STATION *2001.11.03 Pop Jam *2001.11.04 MUSIX *2001.11.05 HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP *2001.11.08 Utaban *2001.11.09 FUN *2001.11.10 CDTV *2001.11.17 All Japan Requests Awards *2001.11.28 MUSIX *2001.12.01 Digital Dream Live *2001.12.06 FNS Kayousai *2001.12.24 HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP *2001.12.27 Utaban *2001.12.28 MUSIC STATION Special *2001.12.31 52nd NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2002.01.12 MUSIX *2002.01.19 Junior Nodo Jiman *2002.01.19 MUSIX *2002.11.01 MUSIC STATION *2003.03.26 God of Entertainment (with Takarazuka) *2003.12.29 SMAPxSMAP *2011.05.09 J-MELO Concert Performances ;Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ (Hawaiian Version) - Coconuts Musume *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa (with Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kiyono Momohime *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki with Kudo Haruka ;Popcorn Love *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ Oricon Chart Positions |- align="center" |15 | - | - | - | - | - | - |rowspan="2" | 19 |rowspan="2" | 22,210 |- align="center" | - |15 |15 |12 |12 |14 |15 Total Reported Sales: 513,340 Trivia *Konno Asami wore a special blue version of the outfit that the members wear on the single jacket for the Christmas special which was titled ‘13 nin gakari no Christmas’, when asked why she was wearing a blue version when there were only red and yellow, she said that she was a ‘spare’ member. *The song exhibits heavy swing-style music influence, and the video featured the group dressed in outfits reminiscent of swing's peak era. *4th Generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *An English cover of Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ was recorded by Elisa Fiorillo as "Mr. Moonlight" for the album Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! *This is the groups only single in which the groups line-up matches the singles number, (this being a 13 member line up, and this being the groups 13th single). External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~, Popcorn Love! cs:Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ es:Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ it:Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:2001 Singles Category:2001 Number 1 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Platinum Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single